cncfandomcom-20200223-history
Albania (mission)
Albania is the penultimate GDI mission in Act III, as part of their preparations to renew their siege of Temple Prime. Background GDI Director Redmond Boyle ordered the annihilation of Nod's Temple Prime for the GDI press to rally on. After establishing a strong foothold in Croatia, GDI would have to take out Nod's supply base in Albania, before commencing the attack on Kane's Temple Prime itself. The raid Phase One: Initial skirmishes Two GDI grenadier squads, accompanied by two riflemen squads were inserted into the area to take out the Laser defense turrets before the APCs could arrive. Destroying the Hub system and the Nod infantry outpost, the grenadiers made way for the four APCs, two Pitbulls and four Predator tanks escorting a Battle Rig to enter the region without any harm and made their way towards the only bridge connecting their location and the supply depot. Unfortunately a Nod scout team detected the GDI presence and rushed to destroy the bridge. Trapped on the wrong side, the GDI force proceeded to destroy the Nod SAM turrets in another outpost before engineers were dropped into the area. With one engineer repaired the bridge, the GDI force crossed the ravine. Phase Two: Establishing the air base The GDI team entered the depot with some resistance from the Nod defenders on the other side of the bridge. Their goal was to establish a base of operations east of the bridge. The GDI team fought their way to the Nod infantry base, occasionally blowing up the volatile barrels to cause a chain reaction on the unmanned Nod vehicles. After razing the infantry outpost to the ground and capturing a Reinforcement Bay that gave GDI a Mammoth tank, GDI constructed an airbase for the Firehawks to dock at. Phase Three: Death from above With the remaining force defending the airbases from Nod raids, the Firehawks started their bombardment of the Nod depot, destroying the barrels to their advantage. Occasionally the Firehawks engaged in air-to-air combat with the Nod Venoms. GDI engineers also captured two more Reinforcement Bays, after the Firehawks razed the accompanied Nod outposts to the ground, using the reinforcements to aid the Firehawks on the ground. After destroying all the unmanned vehicles by destroying the flammable barrels which caused a chain reaction, the GDI Firehawks proceeded to systematically raze the main Nod base, taking out all of their forces and important infrastructures. GDI were thus victorious, though Kane goaded the GDI commander for wasting his time in destroying unmanned vehicles. Aftermath The destruction of Nod's main supply depot in Albania meant GDI would not have worry about any Nod reinforcements in their siege on Temple Prime. Nod in the meantime heavily fortified their walls with firepower and prepared to defend their most Holy Temple against the oncoming GDI onslaught. Notes * In total, there are 32 stealth tanks, 48 Raider buggies, 24 flame tanks and 24 Scorpion tanks in the depot for a total of 128 vehicles. *When the bridge is repaired, the bridge gatehouse vanishes. Category:Tiberium Wars GDI Missions